


A hard pill to swallow

by wannabe_free



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Exes, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_free/pseuds/wannabe_free
Summary: Phil meets airport boy for the fouth time and Dan doesn't know how to handle himself.





	A hard pill to swallow

**Author's Note:**

> This might be continued If you want to, or left as it is. My writing is a bit rusty because I haven't written in forever, but angsty Dan gives me a lot of feelings. This was something quick I wrote, not BETAED so please keep your expectations low, also first time writing for this fandom so hiii :) Please let me know what you think. English isn't my native language.

Dan held the door of the yellow taxi open for phil. In the front seat, Martyn was paying the taxi driver as they exchanged a few words that Dan could not hear. Outside the taxi, the wind was howling and it was freezing cold. Phil was adjusting his coat to cover his neck properly. His hands were trembling ever so slightly and Dan made a concious decision to clench his’ and put them inside his pockets.

Phil always looked lovely in the cold. He looked lovely all the time, thought Dan, but winter clothes made his soft pale skin and his eyes more striking, in a way.

It was Martyn’s little cough that broke his reverie. His eyebrow was slightly arched, the sort of arched that meant that Martyn was mad, and Dan quickly took the bag the driver was handing him and headed for the airport, cheeks warm and heart thudding in his chest.

Once inside the airport Martyn got lost in the crowd in his quest for the restroom. Dan’s eyes wandered towards Phil once again, as they always did these days when Dan let his guard down.

“Do you reckon there will be time for us to take a bite?” Phil pointed towards a tiny Costa a few meters away, trying to deem how long he would have to wait to get a machiatto. “Didn’t have time to get anything to eat this morning.”

Dan’s lip curled upwards, “You go and wait in the queue, and I’ll wait for Martyn to get here?”

Phil nodded and Dan did a short wave. They didn’t have many words for each other lately. As usual a feeling of dread started to pool at the bottom of Dan’s stomach. A dread he was very much used to at 3 a.m, when he had to get in a cold bed alone but not this early in the morning. Fuck, he was exhausted. If only he could get pint or go back to bed...

“Hey,” Said Martyn, tapping his shoulder a few minutes later. Dan put away his phone and met Martyn’s eyes. “So, don’t stare but, do you know the guy that’s talking to Phil?”

It took him one second to spot Phil. He was holding a tray in one hand and a coffee in the other, another guy in tow carrying a second tray for him. They were making their way towards one of the free tables, where Phil sat and the guy sort of hovered. Dan paid close attention as the guy got his Iphone from his pocket.

“Oh for God’s sake.” He hissed.

“What! Cut it out, mate, they are going to catch us staring.”

Dan shrugged a shoulder, and started walking towards them, only to be stopped by Martyn.

“What!” Dan exclaimed exasperated.

“We can’t go! Look! They are exchanging numbers!”

“Yes, and? My breakfast is there so I am going to go there and eat it.”

“Dan! Don’t be like that! Phil has been so down since you guys broke things. Let him have a bit of fun. C’mon, I saw a Starbucks by the corner. I’ll pay.” 

Martyn put a hand on his shoulder to herd him in the other direction and Dan shrugged him off, eyes still trained on Phil and the tall boy, who had now joined Phil on the table.  
“You don’t get it, Martyn, that’s airport boy! 

Martyn yanked at Dan’s top again, but Dan was standing his ground. “What do mean airport boy?”

“Yeah, that guy he seems to be meeting in every airport.” Dan huffed, “ They have seen each other in like 4 airports in 4 different countries. It's freaky!”

Martyn’s eyes searched for the guy sitting in front of his brother, brows slightly furrowed trying to decide if this man posed a threath for Phil.

“And you know Phil, he always rants about this guy and fate and soulmates and...”

“Mate, hang on, take a breath, you sound ridiculous right now.” Dan took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Martyn was staring at him and he looked worried.

“Look at you. It’s been 5 months, Dan. You broke things, and Phil respected your decision. You don’t get to freak out now.”

Dan's jaw clenched trying to let Martyn’s words sink in. He unclenched his sweaty hands, eyes still trained on Martyn who was looking at him worriedly. He knew he looked desperate. Fuck, he was feeling pretty desperate as well.

“Dan...” Martyn sounded quite annoyed by now. Phil was still laughing. 

“Fuck it.”

He heard Martyn call him a couple times but there was no stopping him now. As he was approaching his eyes met Phil’s whose eyes were careful and curious. Phil said something to the guy and the guy immediatly got up. He said a few words to Phil and then leaned to touch his arm, squeezing a little bit. 

As Dan got there he nodded at him and left.

“So, Sam the Surfer...” Phil smiled shyly, .”How crazy is that?”

“Is that my breakfast?” Dan cut him.

Phil sighed. Dan could feel his eyes studying him.

“Dan...”

“What’s with all of you saying my name today!?” His voice sounded off even to him. 

“Don’t do that. Don’t talk to me like that.” Phil said calmly.

“But I am not talking at all, I am just trying to eat my breakfast in peace!” Dan growled at him.

The moment he saw Phil’s eyes glinting he regretted it. “Phil...” He said trying to reach out for him but Phil was already standing up.

“YOU don’t talk to me today.” Phil said as he left to find Martyn.

Dan closed his eyes and counted to ten.Inside the airport, it was warm inside but Dan had never felt colder.


End file.
